


Naruto's new path alternate

by Rangerfan58



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: basically the same as original story except with a few minor differences





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What you recognize I don't own. Naruto has gone back to the past and remember everything up to his death. Sasuke never left the village due to a letter Itachi made sure he got the day he graduated so that Sasuke understood what happened the day of the massacre and even though he still got the curse mark Sasuke knew that Itachi wouldn't want him to go with Orochimaru for power and as such remained in the village. Itachi tried to meet back up with Konoha during the war with Akatsuki but unfortunately was killed before he managed it, though he did get to meet up secretly with his brother to pass intel a few times. When the true war against Madara began everyone became one in regards to the villages in the Fourth great Shinobi war but the alliance lost and those left died in a final desperate attack against the enemy, with Obito regaining his true self and returning to the side of good. Now that he's back, how will he change things without making things worse since he's alone? What will he do to ensure he doesn't make major mistakes that could cost everyone the war sooner than before? Hand signals will be astrisked

Naruto suddenly woke up after remembering a particularly harsh battle right before their last desperate attack against Madara, when he looked at himself though he found out he was younger and when he looked at the calendar he found out it was the day after graduation, the day after he got his hitai-ate from Iruka. Seeing that it was still dark out he knew he could go to the designated meeting spot that he and the others had agreed upon during the Akatsuki war shortly before Konoha was destroyed for good without any trouble. He didn't know if the others remembered the future like he did but he decided to go with the agreement they had during the future, he was to wait two days and if no one came then he was to assume he was the only person and make plans from there. Since he was in the past the plans were basically to do what he could to change the future by himself, the original plans though were to find what few allies they had left and make an attack plan against the enemy if possible, otherwise it would be a true suicide mission. When he got there he didn't see anyone so he made sure he would be protected and then went back to sleep against the trunk of a tree and simply hoped others would remember because during the trip to their location he realized that if he was the only one who remembered getting things to change would be a very difficult task indeed since he wouldn't be able to act his true self around anyone else and as such he couldn't let anyone in on his plans. Sunrise came and since he knew it would be a week before team assignments Naruto simply ate a bar of food that he managed to get from Iruka one time when they were learning about food in the field, and while Naruto didn't like the food bars he kept a few because they were a gift from Iruka

"So I have until tomorrow for the others to show up, man I hope Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sai remember because otherwise even if the others remember that means only sixteen people remember the future and it will be hard to change the future with so little remembering what happened, with even six more people remembering at least two villages will be ready in time"

Suddenly Naruto senses several people and gets ready for an attack which never comes because it was the remainder of his team which didn't bode well in Naruto's mind but he had to go through with their wartime routine. Back when the war happened and things started going downhill the group which had been called the Konoha 12 by some people had developed codes for one reason and one reason only, there had been several attempts at bringing in impostors into the village and while a few succeeded in getting in the core fighters were never able to be faked due to the codes that they had developed. Due to the unique situation Naruto knew he had to not only use the identification codes but also come up with a story if they questioned him about said codes (the reason why the other three arrived at the same time unlike originally is because the Hokage had to give Sasuke the letter Itachi had left him and Sakura was also delayed by the Hokage)

"Situation Foxtrot 4 location Delta 9, Shinobi down 15"

Kakashi got a scary look all of a sudden and then spoke up

"Naruto...why _exactly_ are you speaking in code?"

Naruto thinks up the most easily explained excuse he could think of

"Well last night I had a dream that I was in the third Shinobi war and needed to communicate in code to alert my comrades that it's really me, part of that might have been due to the fact that Iruka-sensei was talking about the war shortly before the final test and the old man was also talking about that war recently since it was on his mind for whatever reason"

Kakashi doesn't truly believe Naruto's story but at the nods of Sasuke and Sakura regarding the fact that their sensei had talked about the third Shinobi war shortly before graduation he relaxed and explained the bell test and they actually worked as a team just like last time, though they still failed to get the bells


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, there's a lot of work to be done, but you worked as a team at least"

Naruto couldn't help but agree since he realized immediately that his skills had been lost, or if not lost at the very least not very doable due to chakra control issues. Kakashi then speaks up again

"Now then I know we introduced ourselves to each other yesterday, but from what I understand from the Hokage things are slightly different, plus I want you to expand on any changes in your ideals and what you want for the future now that you've had a taste of what fighting a Jonin is like"

Sasuke went first and mentioned that while he wanted to still kill a certain someone that target had changed after a letter he had received from the Hokage that morning. Sakura mentioned that everything for her was the same and then it came time for Naruto to speak up but he didn't answer immediately since he was thinking about what to do, but finally decided that while he wouldn't reveal the full truth quite yet he _would_ start the process of preparing his team for Orochimaru (he also knew that he would have to tell the third Hokage about his upcoming death soon if only to prepare for Tsunade to take over much more smoothly)

"Well...while most everything is the same as last time, I forgot yesterday to mention I have an intense hatred of snakes, primarily the extremely big snakes, but smaller snakes aren't a big thing with me either since from hearing in history we know about the traitor Orochimaru and the fact that he summons snakes, can't tell an actual snake from a summons at times"

"Naruto...why does hearing about Orochimaru give you a sudden intense hatred of snakes?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Naruto"

"Sensei please...I...I might explain at a later time but for now please respect my decision not to talk about my hatred for snakes...and traitors too, I _hate_ traitors, unless it's not deliberate through mind control or lies, that kinda makes it not their fault"

No one asks Naruto to clarify because they already got the idea that he wouldn't. Once that was done Naruto went to the Hokage tower and requested a meeting with the third, which was naturally granted since they only thought that he was telling the third about his first official day as a genin with a team

"Well Naruto, are you here to tell me that your team passed your Jonin sensei's test?"

Naruto suddenly went out of form for him and knelt down on one knee and then spoke in a very clear, and very formal manner

"Lord Hokage, I Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha must speak with you about an urgent matter which I must ask be classified as at least S-level secret if not higher upon what you hear from me, I also must speak with you about an already known S-level secret and thus request that you secure the room from being overheard and dismiss your ANBU guard temporarily, despite the fact that they would normally have the clearance needed to secretly attend the meeting"

When Sarutobi hears that he immediately signals everyone to leave including the ANBU who were hidden and then makes sure that the room is soundproof

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Well first of all when I was giving you my name I wasn't giving you my _full_ name, what I really wanted to say but couldn't was that I Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi, genin of Konoha must speak with you about an urgent matter, yes I know that my dad was the fourth Hokage, I'll get into that a little later, because how I know about this is because I've mentally time-traveled from a future that has been utterly destroyed by Madara Uchiha...that will also be explained, anyways I know that you gave Sasuke a letter from his older brother Itachi earlier today that explained Itachi's mission in the Akatsuki, yes I know about that again because of the time-travel thing that I will explain, but the most immediate thing that you need to be aware of is that during the Chunin exams this year when we host them Orochimaru is coming back and is going to kill you, you need to set it up urgently that your student Tsunade takes up the mantel as the fifth Hokage, granted pervy-sage and I will have to find her first but it's happening that ways so that while I make changes to the future it's not too sudden or drastic...though I might want to try and fight Obito Uchiha and have him see my memories to bring him back to the side of Konoha earlier than last time, and yes I will explain that too seeing as how Obito Uchiha was declared dead during the third Shinobi war"

And so Naruto explains everything, about first how Orochimaru managed to get into the village and then ultimately kill the third by pretending to be the Sand's kazekage, finding out about the Akatsuki and leaving on a training mission with Jiraiya for three years, about the Sand siblings and how Gaara almost died having Shukaku taken out of him and being the Sand's fifth kazekage, how the entire group found out that Itachi's secret mission was to infiltrate the Akatsuki and report back about their movements, how Obito Uchiha survived what was supposed to be his death and how he was turned away from Konoha, Asuma's death by Hidan and about the alliance between all the Shinobi nations. And how Itachi and Obito both died behind enemy lines and also the final desperate attack against Madara, explaining not only how Madara survived but also explaining that the final attack wasn't supposed to involve time-travel but it did, but only for him so far it appeared

"...I might want my entire team to remember the future before the exams come up but I'm not entirely sure about that yet"

"Understood Naruto, for now like you said, what you told me today must be considered an S-level secret, if you _do_ have your team remember everything they will be under the same rules as you are as you well know"

"I know, by the way know a place I can get serious training done in secret? I know I can't be back to my wartime levels before the exams but I need to get at least _some_ of my jutsu and control back by then"

"Of course, what about the other teams?"

"No...not unless...just no, and while I would like my team to be stronger by the time the exams come up it might be best that they're stuck at the normal training level, I have to get stronger so that I can change things without changing them too severely but at the same time I don't know if my team would be able to hide their skills"

"Understood, about the fourth kazegake's children..."

"It depends on if they remember or not really, I hope that they do but...there's going to be a fight if they don't and if they don't...I'm interfering in a fight for the safety of my comrade's sake, you'll know which fight it is almost immediately since I will interfere at a certain point"

"Naruto that will disqualify your comrade"

"Better than...well something from last time anyways"

"Very well, but you _will_ wait until absolutely necessary"

"Don't worry I will"

"Now then regarding your request for a secluded training area, here's the best place for you to practice in secret yet still safely"

The Hokage shows Naruto the training ground he could use to start regaining his strength in secret whenever he didn't have training with his team


	3. Chapter 3

"Now then I do believe that you need rest and have training with the rest of your team tomorrow"

"Understood sir, and old man...I think I might need to start slowly showing my personality change so that when the time comes people understand just how serious I am and can be about the safety of my people"

"That's up to you Naruto but you know what ignorant people will do"

"I know, but...it's needed especially because the Akatsuki destroyed the village last time, this time...well I hope to minimize the damage if not avoid it all together though I also understand that might not be possible"

"I'll do my best to minimize the damage should I survive, but you do know..."

"Yeah old man, I know"

"At least you understand, though I do hope that I am here when at least your team is let in on the secret"

"We'll see old man, we'll see...by the way don't be surprised if Kakashi-sensei barges in here slightly panicked either tomorrow or at the very least in a few days"

"Do I want to know?"

"Um...no, not really"

"Just don't severely damage your sensei Naruto"

"Don't worry it won't...at least I don't think it won't"

"Naruto..."

"It's just...it's something I need to do to see when sensei will be let in on the secret fully"

"Very well, but if he's seriously hurt by this his care is coming out of your mission pay"

"Understood"

Ultimately Naruto would wait three days and then begin the process of seeing if his sensei could handle the truth including the time travel part

"Hey sensei...could you...could you tell us more about an important person in both our lives?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Well...I was wondering if you had any stories about your sensei, the fourth Hokage"

"Naruto?..."

"Please sensei"

"Very well, but...first why is he so important to you?"

"Well...there's the fact that he was your sensei, and...there's something else as well that I don't feel like getting into right now"

"Want to talk later Naruto?"

"Maybe, but for now can you tell us more?"

"Sure Naruto"

And so everyone hears a little bit more about the fourth Hokage and then afterwords Kakashi and Naruto get some private time

"So Naruto...why did you want to know more about the fourth, and just _why_ is he so important to you?"

"You mean besides the fact that he sealed the fox into me? I recently made some connections and I think that maybe...maybe the fourth was more than the person who sealed Kyuubi into me, that he might actually have a family connection to me"

"Um...we'll talk more about this later Naruto, I just forgot I had to do something in regards to a past mission, see you later"

And with that Kakashi shunshins out of the area and indeed goes to the Hokage in mild panic that Naruto, who wasn't supposed to know about his heritage yet was beginning to ask concerning questions

"Let him come to you Kakashi, he has his reasons behind this, you might find out soon, you might not, I don't know yet"

"Understood lord Hokage, now then about Sasuke, even though he had a letter from his brother about the truth of the massacre should I still keep an eye on him for a bit?"

"Yes, just to make sure that he's actually truly processing what he's recently learned"

"Will do"

And so life continued, Naruto ultimately decided that it wasn't yet time for his sensei at least to learn the truth and eventually it was time for the wave mission. Due to his secret training he knew he was back at exam levels, but he didn't want to reveal anything unless he didn't have a choice, though he _did_ decide to try and save Zabuza and Haku if at all possible. But first he had to discuss this with the third for very obvious reasons

"So old man...think it's a good idea to reveal what I've been doing during the mission?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Rasengan, I know that Kakashi sensei was taught that jutsu by my dad, either that or Jiraiya, and he was the one who helped me develop my Rasengan further with the help of Yamato because of Kurama"

"I see...I think I will leave that up to you Naruto, though you know that Kakashi will definitely ask questions if you use his sensei's signature jutsu that he created"

"I know, but...it might be needed if I am to save Zabuza and Haku"

"Do I want to know?"

"No, you don't actually"

"Very well, by the way I have two different plans for the exams depending on if the kazekage's children remember the past"

"Okay, I'll let you know immediately if that's the case or not"

"By the way, how has your team taken your gradual seriousness"

"They haven't seen anything yet, mainly because it's all d-rank missions, just wait until the wave mission comes up"

"How high ranked is that?"

"C, but it probably should have been A, but they had their reasons for requesting a C rank level"

"Wait...don't tell me that's where you meet Zabuza and this Haku"

"Oh yeah"

"They really should just pay for an A rank mission"

"Can't afford it, they could barely afford a C rank"

"Let me guess, a complication you're not saying"

"Exactly"

"By the way who's Yamato?"

"Sensei will tell you if he's reminded"

"Very well Naruto, please be careful, while you may know the future right now..."

"I know, I could do something and drastic changes will happen, however...there _are_ changes that I want to happen, like Zabuza being alive at the end, and you also being alive after...well you know, but I do understand that might not happen"

"I know Naruto, now then, about Kakashi, you know he was slightly panicked regarding your actions right?"

"I know, but...it's the only way, and as for the wave mission, you'll know when it is trust me"

"Just how will I know?"

"You'll just know because it's going to be a bit obvious, and I'm not giving you any hints as to how that's possible"

"Very well, we'll see"

Soon though it came time for the wave mission and the third Hokage found out that Naruto was correct, he did indeed know which mission was the wave mission, though he still wondered what Naruto was keeping secret about why the people were asking for a C-rank mission instead of an A-rank he let it go since Naruto had asked him to

"Now then, I know you haven't been a team for very long, however I think you might be able to handle a C-rank mission"

Naruto speaks up and shocks several people in his seriousness

"Mission parameters lord Hokage?"

"Na...Naruto?"

"Hey Iruka-sensei, I think we're ready"

"Still, your demeanor"

"It's fine Iruka, he's simply starting to take missions more seriously now that he's a genin of Konoha"

And so the mission began and Naruto deliberately let the mission start off as last time, but after getting Kakashi to the house of the bridge builder he knew that it was time to start changing things, primarily because of the fact that he had come real close to starting to use his knowledge and regained skills in the fight against Zabuza and _knew_ he would have to use them against Haku once in the ice shield like thing

"Sensei...can we talk...in private?"

"Sure Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I...I need you to do something, but...it's going to affect you afterwords and you're already weak"

"Naruto, as the sensei I should be the one concerned for your safety, especially considering how you've been acting since the start of this mission, the third Hokage simply said that you talked to him recently and decided to take things more seriously as a genin of Konoha plus he also advised me to let you come to me after you sent me into a slight panic to his office after...after talking about sensei"

Naruto nods, takes a big breath as if to calm himself and then looking dead serious in his eyes says the one sentence he never expected to hear


	4. Chapter 4

"Sensei, I need you to use your sharingan on me to access my memories. Once you're awake again I will explain things further if I have to about what you see"

Kakashi debates this for a minute because this was very serious for both of them, if Kakashi didn't control himself he could do irreparable damage to Naruto, and with Naruto as the jinkurichi of the Kyuubi that put Kakashi in danger as well should the Kyuubi decide to protect Naruto (not knowing that Kurama had awoken the day after Naruto had realized he was in the past with full memories as well and would only interfere against an Akatsuki member trying to gain access to Naruto's mind unless it was Itachi or when he was sane Obito since both had _used_ that method for secret and secure contact before during the war) but finally agrees to Naruto's request

"Just be warned Naruto..."

"Huge headache because of this?"

"How did you..."

"You'll...you'll see sensei, like I said after you wake up from this I'll answer any questions you may still have about what you see"

And so Kakashi uses the sharingan on Naruto and discovers what Naruto remembered, and also found out that triggered his _own_ memories in regards to what Naruto wouldn't have known about. It also completely knocked the two of them out for three hours but finally both of them were awake (in the middle of the night no less) and Kakashi did something surprising to his other two students which was use hand signals that they didn't know

*Meet outside to discuss future further?*

Naruto simply nods which confuses the other two even more and then both sensei and student leave their lodgings

"So...that's why you asked about sensei"

"Yeah, sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I had to see if you were ready to know about me"

"What about the third?"

"I told him immediately after the bell test"

"I see...what level is this?"

"S-class"

"Understood and by the way I don't have any clarification questions, apparently seeing your memories of the future activated my own seeing as how there were times we were separated from each other"

"Got it...so, there's a reason why I did this sensei"

"Oh I know, you want to save Zabuza and Haku"

"That, and I'm most likely going to have to use the Rasengan"

"You taught yourself that?"

"More like I regained the control for it, I remember everything from the future like you do now remember?"

"Oh...okay that would do it, wait, you can already tree and water walk can't you?"

"Yeah"

"Fine, you'll work with me in private then to regain more of your strength, oh and by the way Naruto only the two of us and the third will know of the future, the others will never know unless something happens that makes them remember themselves"

"But sensei, Sakura and Sasuke..."

"It's better this ways Naruto, trust me...by the way that's why you used the code and made up the excuse that you did that day isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is"

"I'm proud of you for thinking of that Naruto, it let you know that you have no allies in the past as far as you're aware of which let's you make plans around that fact"

"Yeah...but now that you know..."

"No Naruto, I will stay out of this as much as possible, I support your decision to make changes starting with Zabuza and Haku, but you must understand that things must remain as similar as possible"

"I know, doesn't mean I won't deal with the consequences of interfering in Garra's and Lee's fight if Gaara at least doesn't remember"

"I know Naruto, I know"

And so while Sakura and Sasuke do basic chakra control exercises that Kakashi had deliberately not taught them yet for his own reasons his shadow clone and Naruto worked on other skills but both knew that neither of them would be back to wartime conditions by the time the exams rolled out, but they would definitely be able to handle themselves at the very least

"Sensei, I really wish they would learn the shadow clone technique and be able to handle it for an hour by the time exams come up"

"I have my reasons Naruto, I have my reasons"

"Fine"

And so the mission continued and Naruto managed to save Haku and Zabuza, he also used the Rasengan like he thought he would and some of his skills he had learned during the war in the future

"Okay, let's go home"

"Right"

"And guys, once we get back...Sasuke and Sakura are going to learn the shadow clone jutsu, as you could see from earlier it's a good jutsu to know, but it will take time to learn because of chakra levels needed for the jutsu"

"But what about Naruto? I know that he can do shadow clone but..."

"No offense Naruto, you really need more finesse with that technique"

"None taken Sasuke, but...I have other things I need to work on as well"

"Like what?"

"Chakra control, trust me what I plan on doing in the future requires it"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I plan on learning jutsu that sensei thinks I can learn with my chakra levels being what they are and using them in future missions once I have the control needed for those jutsu"

"But...why are you so focused on the future?"

"Well...for one thing we don't know where the traitor Orochimaru is according to Iruka-sensei, plus...I have other concerns about my chakra control as well"

"The red chakra when you go extremely angry before you managed to save Zabuza and Haku"

"Exactly, there's a reason behind that chakra, but I want to get strong enough not to need that chakra unless I absolutely need the power boost for whatever reason"

"Whatever you say Naruto, let's...just get back okay?"

Once they were back they gave a report and then Kakashi said the one phrase that let the third know that Kakashi knew the secret that Naruto had let him in on things


	5. Chapter 5

"Lord Hokage I must speak with you in private later about S-class secrets, ones that not even your most trusted advisors or guards can know about unless it is deemed absolutely necessary"

"Understood Kakashi, Naruto you stay behind too since this involves you, everyone else is to leave immediately, and I do mean _everyone_"

And so everyone including the ANBU leave and then the privacy seals are activated

"So...Naruto let you in on the secret hasn't he?"

"Yes, plus looking at his memories activated my own memories of the future"

"I see, what exactly do you need to talk about?"

"Kabuto Yakushi, he's in these exams and he's loyal to Orochimaru"

"You know I can't just disqualify him from the exams Kakashi"

"Oh I know, but...if you wish I can assassinate him secretly before the third exam takes place, plus I want to know _exactly_ where Naruto has been training so that I can come get him if needed on days that he's actually a shadow clone, and yes Naruto I know you've been using shadow clones occasionally in training"

"I'll think about it regarding Kabuto Yakushi, and yes I will let you know where Naruto is training, did he actually use the Rasengan?"

"Hey, I had ice mirrors from a kekkei genkai to deal with" "And yet you still released the fox's chakra" "Even though I knew the truth unfortunately Kurama decided to get in on the action because he could sense what you and Zabuza were up to and could also sense the mercenaries on the way and wanted me out of the ice prison before that happened"

"I thought you two had an agreement"

"We do...normally but he broke the agreement so that you and Zabuza wouldn't be alone against all those mercenaries with your chakra severely depleted"

"Fine, just...try and explain to him again why he can't just flare his chakra whenever he wants to"

"Don't worry he knows, he came back with me after a day, but like I said he knew he needed to come out for reasons that are complicated"

"Fine, you can continue your training, _however_..."

"I know, no rasenshurikens until further notice, don't need to get Yamato involved"

"Exactly, speaking of Yamato by the way, saw him recently"

"Besides the whole he doesn't remember anything how was he?"

"Not sure, he was on patrol"

"Right, wait, how do you know he wasn't going to or coming back from a mission?"

"For some reason he keeps in contact with me and he said his orders are keeping him close to the village right now"

"That was my doing, who is Yamato by the way Kakashi?"

"Um...that's something not to be told in Naruto's presence, only because of the fact that I know he'll do something rash if he does find out, after all, you used a jutsu and came back in time because of it"

"Not like I was planning on it sensei!"

"I know, and the rule was in full effect wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and guess what it was needed"

"Oh trust me I know it was needed, after all we had that rule for a _reason_, if you were doing something like that jutsu it was your last option most likely"

"Second to last actually, last option was a suicide jutsu"

"Right, definitely glad you didn't use that jutsu then"

"I know, now then...Sakura and Sasuke, I don't think they should know until at least after the first test, but Orochimaru..."

"I know, but you remember last time right?"

"I know that Sasuke won't go with Orochimaru, almost got killed resisting him but..."

"I know Naruto, I know"

"So...plans, besides secretly killing Kabuto?"

"Well...depending on those three...well actually four I want to try and save Hayate"

"Kakashi, Naruto?"

Kakashi gives Naruto a sheepish look at the realization that Naruto hadn't told the third Hokage _everything_ regarding the last time

"Um...sorry Naruto?"

"Not your fault sensei, after all...we didn't find out until practically the third exam started, you told us what?, two days in advance, that is when you called me from training with pervy-sage before going back to more training with Sasuke"

"Well that's true, part of that was so that you weren't too shocked about a different proctor"

"Still was a surprise though since you didn't tell us who was replacing him"

"True, so...wait until we know about those four?"

"Yep, primarily the three but..."

"If they remember he might also, or if not they'll let us know and we'll let them know about the sharingan memory thing we have"

"Wait but..."

"Remember how you let me see your memories?"

"Yes"

"Turns out it triggered something in my own sharingan and I can return people's memories that ways"

"Oh...that might work and help"

"Agreed, now then let us know about how it goes with you three, especially Gaara"

"Will do, by the way...if they don't remember be prepared for insane jinchuriki"

"Right...blood brings him out right?"

"Right"

"If need be you use the fox"

"Don't worry Kurama and I have several plans depending on if Gaara remembers or not"

"Good"

Suddenly the third clears his throat and both are suddenly reminded that they were making plans in front of their Hokage who was the ones who gave their ultimate orders, though they could make decisions in the field as needed and as one they both went to one knee, right hand fisted on the floor, the left arm across their chest also in a fist and head down and spoke as one as well

"Our apologies lord Hokage for making plans without your permission in your presence"

"That's better, now then, I think I have a plan that you two will be able to work with no matter what should happen, and Naruto I have made it easier for Tsunade to become Hokage should I die in the fight against Orochimaru"

And so the third explains his plans and then also says that his plans will change accordingly with the situation with not only the kazekage's kids but also what happens in the exams at any given point and while Kakashi and Naruto aren't exactly _happy_ with the plan they know better than to go against orders, especially since it was still very loose and allowed the two to basically do what they felt was necessary depending on information they gathered themselves

"In the meantime I am still going to get Sakura and Sasuke to the point of using a shadow clone by the time the second exam starts"

"Which is immediately after the first exam sensei"

"Hm...they're going to hate me then because that jutsu will most likely come in real handy against Orochimaru"

"Yeah...about that, I run into a giant snake and get separated from them so I wasn't exactly there when Sasuke was bit, any advice regarding that?"

Both Kakashi and the third pale at hearing the fuller details that are demanded and all three of them do their best to come up with a plan

"Well, things might change depending on other factors but...guess that's the best we can do right now"

"Agreed, now then you two are dismissed, and don't stray too far from the orders I have given you understood?"

"Yes sir, but still...think you can secretly have people kill Kabuto before he joins up with Orochimaru?"

Kakashi and the third sigh at hearing that

"Okay, what have you kept from us?"

"Um...besides his freaky healing ability that I have no clue how he managed to get don't you remember what he _did_ sensei? I had a reason to save Zabuza and Haku you know"

And just like that memories that Kakashi had deliberately buried and tried to forget came back and he groaned

"Right, that mess, _really_ didn't like to see Zabuza like that considering..."

"The fact that originally he actually cared for Haku even though he never admitted to it until practically the end? I know, not to mention it was _annoying_"

"No kidding, Gaara and I..."

"As did others sensei"

"I know, I know but still..."

"Yeah, exactly why he needs to die and _stay_ dead"

"I know Naruto, I know"

The third clears his throat again and both look sheepish

"I'll let the two of you worry about Kabuto, but still, who is Yamato? I need to know in case of things getting out of hand with jinchuriki Naruto"

"Right, I'll just leave you two alone then"

And with that Naruto leaves and Kakashi is left to explain who Yamato was to the third Hokage, and the third _did_ remember Yamato once given a clear explanation, but he wasn't known as Yamato at the moment

"I see...do you want him to be reminded?"

"No, not unless absolutely necessary, but...while Tsunade should be the one to give him his name back I would request you get things prepared in the eventuality that he has to be reminded sooner"

"I will Kakashi...and Kakashi I want you to teach _all three_ of them a jutsu that I think they should know in case they do indeed run into Orochimaru in the forest and are able to fight him off even slightly"

"And if Naruto actually already knows this jutsu?"

"Then get him to the point he can use it again, and keep an eye on Sasuke and Sakura for chakra exhaustion because of the two jutsu you will be teaching them, with the sharingan part of Sasuke's heritage it doesn't drain him like it does you but he _will_ get exhausted at some point"

"Understood lord Hokage, looks like my students really will hate me for the levels I am going to push them to before the exams with no explanation to two of them and only hand signs with one"

"That's another thing I want the other two to work on"

"Yes sir"

And so the next day using hand signals Kakashi updated Naruto about what the Hokage knew and that he was pushing all three of them until the exams began


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, there's some things I need to say to you three, Sakura and Sasuke you're going to hate me because I want to make sure that the two of you can make and use shadow clones, and that those shadow clones last at least an hour in active combat, the two of you are also going to be learning hand signals that Naruto and I already know about, and no I don't know how Naruto knows those signals, and all three of you are going to be learning a jutsu as ordered by the Hokage as a means of helping the three of you in the event you run into...well let's just say someone who can be called a snake"

The next month and a half wasn't easy for _any_ of the three genin of team 7 primarily because of the fact that while Naruto had the shadow clone jutsu down his control for the jutsu the third wanted them to know wasn't the greatest and Kakashi had later learned in private that Naruto had never heard of the jutsu before so it was completely knew to him, as for Sasuke and Sakura they didn't have it easy either since they had to learn both jutsu's and hand signals but a month and a half later the exams started and the group ran into Gaara and his siblings and Naruto knew from the one encounter that things weren't going to be easy

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to escort Konohamaru to his grandfather and the other two to their homes"

Once the other two were secured at their homes Konohamaru was taken to his grandfather simply because of the fact that Naruto knew that Asuma was on a mission with his team at the moment

"Hey old man, your grandson ran into a little trouble earlier and I felt it was safer for him to stay here until Asuma sensei returned"

"Thank you Naruto, Konohamaru you remember the room Asuma told you about should you have to stay here for an undetermined amount of time?"  
Konohamaru says he remembered and that he would head their right away and as soon as that was done the third Hokage dismissed everyone and secured the room

"What's going on Naruto?"

"Gaara and his siblings don't remember the future, I'm going to have to fight most likely"

"I see...shall I inform Kakashi about this matter?"

"Yeah"

"Understood, the two of you are to be careful though understood?"

"Yes sir, and sir, I Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi, genin of Konoha hereby swears that our enemy will pay tenfold for whatever damage is done to the village and it's citizens even if it is done before any damage actually occurs, I also vow to do my best to end Kabuto Yakushi's life in the forest of death where killing is allowed before or after dealing with the traitor Orochimaru of the sanin, if Kabuto Yakushi should manage to escape I will let my superior Kakashi Hatake know so that he himself can take care of the traitor and should that fail I vow to go after him personally with or without orders and end that traitor's life by my own hands. The only way that this vow should fail is by death itself and even then I designate Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Hinata and Neiji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and ANBU Yamato as my successors in my mission once Kakashi Hatake reminds the rest of the group about the future, and if possible I request that should I fall he be given permission to remind Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and their sensei Baki as well, as for Tsunade and Jiraiya of the sanin I leave that matter up to Kakashi Hatake in regards to reminding them, and also leave it up to him to decide if he should remind Itachi and Obito Uchiha about the future sooner than should be done"

The Hokage gasps at Naruto's words because just the night before in private Kakashi Hatake had basically given the same vow and succession orders though adding having Sasuke Uchiha being reminded first so that he could remind the others though that was mainly basically a request to have Naruto be reminded that only Sasuke could read his mind and remind the others (they had already decided that the Yamanaka's were _not_ going into Naruto's head despite the assurance that Kurama wouldn't do anything to harm them only because of the fact that while handy their jutsu had serious set backs if things were done wrong)

"I understand Naruto, understand that Jonin Kakashi Hatake, sensei of team 7 basically gave the same vow and succession orders, and I hereby now give you the same orders as I gave him last night when he gave said vow and orders, you are hereby ordered to do what you feel is necessary to take down our enemies, you are also hereby ordered to reveal pertinent information as needed to succeed in your mission even if it means revealing S-level secrets such as your true name, about the Kyuubi and also about the time travel, this is an official mission Naruto, the future is now in your hands, understand that I intend to take Orochimaru down during the third exam and die if needed"

"I understand lord Hokage, though little I like it"

"Neither does Kakashi, but he also knows to obey orders"

"Sir...one more request"

"What is it Naruto?"

"If...if we manage to change things just enough that you survive the fight against Orochimaru could you possibly give me access to my parent's house early?"

"I'm afraid not Naruto, your father's will specifically states that even if you become a Chunin in your early years you are not allowed access to your family's household until you are at least sixteen, preferably seventeen or eighteen but he'll allow sixteen"

"Understood sir, it's just..."

"Future things mean having access now would help?"

"A little yeah, not just as a place to stay but also...well the jutsu library there would be a huge help in the future too, trust me I regretted not knowing those jutsu a few times in the future before I had access to them"

"Sorry Naruto, you can't even access the jutsu"

"I understand"

And so the exam began and it was easy for Naruto but not easy for the others and in the forest of death the team did indeed encounter Orochimaru and the fight was _epic_, between the fact that Sakura and Sasuke could use the shadow clone in an active fight for an hour and a half, the jutsu the third insisted the three learn and the fact that the plan to handle the giant snake got Naruto free much sooner than earlier meant that he was able to witness the bite mark that forced the curse mark onto Sasuke, but Orochimaru _definitely_ payed for the fight being legitimately injured by the three of them working together, unfortunately they didn't get to take out Kabuto, but only because of the fact that they were too injured at the time (well okay more like Naruto couldn't take out Kabuto despite really wishing he could but knowing his team needed his protection at the moment)

"Very well, you are dismissed"

Kakashi and Naruto simply share a look and with a single nod Kakashi takes up the mission of taking down Kabuto in secret and also protecting Hayate. As for the matches they turned out pretty much the same, except for two notable differences if Naruto didn't count his fight with Kiba, due to a _very_ sneaky Naruto the fight against the two Hyuuga didn't go quite as badly and Neiji didn't go for any lethal blows against Hinata, as for the fight against Lee and Gaara Naruto did indeed interfere in that fight forcing Lee's forfeit, but at least Lee could still walk and was actually conscious. Unfortunately the group then had an angry jinchuriki to deal with and during the fight Naruto discovered that Kabuto hadn't actually left, but had remained secretly

(Under his breath) "right I think this has gone on far enough" (out loud) "Kakashi sensei! I need you to handle Gaara like I had to handle you in wave, I got a traitor to deal with that never left...Kabuto Yakushi you're mine!"

Fifteen minutes later and Kabuto was definitely dead and unable to return to life and Gaara was conscious, angry about what he would have ordered, and quietly demanded to know where Orochimaru was and was forced to be told that he had managed to escape

"Sorry lord kazekage, we tried though, actually my students fought him and lucked out in surviving, he actually survived a jutsu the _third_ demanded that they learn"

"Who all remembers?"

"You, Naruto and I are the only ones who remember, and Naruto had to remind me via the sharingan"

"Will you remind the others?"

"Naruto and I will have to discuss that exact thing after today"

"Understood, I stand by your side and will make my siblings do so as well, I'll do my best to keep Hayate alive this time around"

"Wait until Orochimaru reveals himself though"

"Will do...this means I have to lose my father doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid so lord kazekage, oh and don't _act_ like the kazekage okay?"

"I know...Shukaku needs controlled by the way"

"I'll tell Naruto"

"Good, going to remind the rest of the group?"

"Not sure, and if we do your siblings and sensei are also getting reminded"

"Understood"

Once things were calm Naruto and Kakashi talk and discuss the necessity of the rest of their group being reminded but ultimately decides against it agreeing that they weren't _that_ desperate yet and simply continued things as they had for a while but during the invasion they had no choice and the rest of the group was reminded of the future minus Yamato and the sanin, primarily because though they didn't know it Jiraiya and Tsunade (who had secretly come back for reasons known only to her) already remembered the future because Kyuubi decided on his own that it was best that the two sanin remembered the future to try and make things better. Once they remembered things were still hard especially as Naruto had to still go on the training trip with Jiraiya, and reminding Yamato came earlier than they wanted, plus once Naruto came back they found out that Iruka, the meek sensei who was also a _very_ scary Chunin when needed (seriously, Konohamaru could personally attest to that because the invasion was slightly different in that he actually had to protect his students during the invasion) actually also remembered, but they made due, Itachi and Obito would be reminded and remain behind enemy lines for the rest of the war against the Akatsuki. And though there were losses they succeeded in winning the war, which was _much_ easier with the fact that Kabuto wasn't around to bring back the dead and keep them alive, eventually though the group all died over the years and they passed onto legend, but they survived in other ways, through their stories and descendants both known and unknown


End file.
